No nic, takie życie
by Yalishan
Summary: Reinkarnacja. Bardzo interesujący proces. Dziewczyna, która pamięta swoje poprzednie wcielenia, już się do niej przyzwyczaiła. Ale co zrobi, gdy odrodzi się w miejscu, które do tej pory uważała za zwykłą mangę w jedynym świecie jaki znała? / SI, AU, OC
1. Prolog

Notatka autorki: A więc, oto prolog. Siedzę na fanfiction bardzo długo. Piszę też już dobre kilka lat, ale dopiero dzisiaj nagle mnie oświeciło żeby opublikować swoją pracę. Zaczynałam i nie kończyłam wiele opowiadań, więc mam nadzieję, że recenzję pomogą mi 'utrzymać przy życiu' tego fanfika. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Jeśli tak, to proszę śmiało pisać recenzję. Jeśli znajdziesz jakiś błąd to napisz. Moja beta (korektor, jak to ona mówi) kiedyś to poprawi. No już. Nie przynudzam. Zapraszam do czytania!

oOoOoOo

Naprawdę, umieranie w filmie, a umieranie w prawdziwym życiu to dwie różne rzeczy. W filmie 'życie staje ci przed oczami', widzisz wszystkie bliskie ci osoby, masz jeszcze czas do wymówienia ostatniego życzenia, lub długiej przemowy, którą skończysz wraz z ostatnim oddechem.

Nie. Prawdziwe umieranie to po prostu śmierć. Nie ma nawet sekundy by pomyśleć o czymś innym niż 'Cholera!', a czasami nawet umierasz nieświadomy. Życie wcale nie staje ci przed oczami, a czas nie zwalnia. Po prostu giniesz. Czy we śnie, czy przez wyniszczającą cię chorobę, czy przez wypadek, czy przez postrzał z pistoletu, zawsze, do końca, nie jesteś pewny, czy umrzesz, czy nie.

Ale gdy już umrzesz to jest jeszcze gorzej, bo musisz żyć po raz kolejny. Nie ma latania pośród chmurek. Mówię to z doświadczenia. Sama umarłam już wiele razy. Mam bardzo interesującą przypadłość. Pamiętam swoje poprzednie wcielenia. Może nie wszystkie, ale ostatnie pamiętam dokładnie.

Lecz, nie ma czasu na omawianie wszystkich moich życiorysów. Teraz skupmy się raczej na mojej ostatniej śmierci, której nie spodziewałam się całkowicie. Z moich śmierci, które pamiętam zawsze umierałam jako pomarszczona, schorowana staruszka.

Tym razem umarłam młodo. Miałam dokładnie 18 lat. Wracałam pijana z klubu i zostałam potrącona. Przez rower. Gdybym nie umarła to prawdopodobnie bym się sfejspalmowała. Naprawdę idiotyczna śmierć. No cóż. Moja głupota.

Teraz opowiem trochę o całym procesie reinkarnacji. Otóż, jest on w prawdzie bardzo prosty, lecz utrzymanie w sekrecie tego, że mam kilkaset lat wspomnień jest odrobinkę trudne. Na przykład czasami przez przypadek przeklnę w innym języku. A więc, od czego zacząć?

Gdy umieram moja dusza momentalnie przechodzi do nowego ciała. Nie pamiętam mojego pierwszego życia, nie wiem odkąd istnieje moja dusza, ale znam wszystkie możliwe języki, mogę być medykiem, inżynierem, kimkolwiek. Myśląc logicznie można wywnioskować, że cała wiedza z poprzednich wcieleń zostaje w mojej duszy. Prawdopodobnie, po śmierci, gdy zapominamy o naszym poprzednim życiu, cała wiedza znika. Ale ja pamiętam, więc, można rzec, jestem geniuszem. Przynajmniej tak nazywają mnie w każdym moim nowym wcieleniu.

Kolejnym ważnym faktem jest to, że odradzam się i umieram ciągle w tym samym świecie i, gdy na przykład umrę w roku 1600 to odrodzę się w tym samym, a gdy potem umrę w 1678 to też odrodzę się w tym samym, i tak dalej.

Może opowiem teraz nieco o sobie. Moje imię trudno określić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w każdym wcieleniu mam inne. Wiek także. Płeć to kobieta. Ale nie w każdym wcieleniu. Zaprawdę, powiadam wam, ciężkie życie transwestyty.

Ważnym pytaniem, które należy mi zadać jest „Czy boisz się śmierci?". Samej śmierci się nie boję, bo wiem, że za chwilę się odrodzę. Nie boję się także śmierci moich bliskich. Z każdym wcieleniem są to inne osoby, więc przestałam o kogokolwiek dbać. Boję się tylko bólu. Ha! Jakież to intrygujące. „Pewnie wiele razy umierała w bólu i agonii, a i tak się nie przyzwyczaiła." Tak pewnie sobie myślisz. Niestety, ostatnimi razy umierałam we śnie, jeśli nie liczyć szybkiego i bezbolesnego incydentu z rowerem. Bardzo boję się bólu. Można powiedzieć, że widok krwi i śmierci także mnie przeraża. Jeśli nie jest to moja śmierć, oczywiście.

A więc, przejdźmy do sedna. Moje nowe życie. Bardzo bolesne. I fizycznie i psychicznie.

Naprawdę nie wiem z czego był ten rower zrobiony, ale zamiast potrącić moją duszę do pobliskiego szpitala to potrącił mnie do innej czasoprzestrzeni. Teraz jak o tym myślę, to zapewne wpadłam w tunel czasoprzestrzenny. _'No nic. Takie życie.'_ czyli moje ulubione powiedzonko.

A więc, zaczęło się tak jak zwykle. Śmierć, ciemność, chłód, ciemność, ciepło, ciemność, nagle jasność i już jestem w ramionach mojej nowej mamy. Jedno z najlepszych uczuć w moim rankingu. To uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Jak zwykle nic nie widziałam. Wzrok niemowlaka to naprawdę beznadziejna sprawa.

"Dziękuję, doktorze," usłyszałam nade mną kobiecy głos. _'Zapewne moja mama.'_ "Nie wiem jak mam się odwdzięczyć." _'Hmm... Ten język jest dziwny. To jakieś pomieszanie japońskiego z niemieckim. Szczęście, że w tym życiu jako dzieciuch mam dobry słuch.'_

"Przyjemność po mojej stronie," powiedział męski głos. "I nie przejmuj się. Pomaganie w przyjściu na świat nowego życia to wystarczająca nagroda." 'Ten głos... Skąd go znam?'

"Ale doktorze, naprawdę muszę się odwdzięczyć. Co mogę dla pana zrobić?" zapytała moja mama i poczułam jak głaszcze mnie po głowie.

"Adelaide, ile razy mam ci przypominać żebyś mówiła mi na ty?" usłyszałam zniecierpliwienie w jego głosie. "I jeśli tak bardzo nalegasz, to możesz nam upiec swoje słynne ciasto marchewkowe. Carla bardzo je lubi i była niepocieszona, że nie chcesz dać jej przepisu."

"Dobrze wie, że jest w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń i nie mogę go dać. Ale dobrze, spróbuję je zrobić. Jeśli będę miała czas," usłyszałam odpowiedź i wręcz czułam na sobie jej uśmiech.

"Lepiej się pospiesz. Za kilka dni jadę za mur," poinformował ją. _'Zaraz... Jaki mur?'_

"Dobrze."

Ja w tym czasie próbowałam przyjrzeć się mojej rodzicielce. Przynajmniej na tyle na ile pozwalał mi słaby zasięg wzroku niemowlaka. Mogłam śmiało stwierdzić, że miała ciemne włosy i jasną karnację. Kolorów niestety nie mogłam określić.

"Ma jego oczy," stwierdziła po chwili milczenia. _'O, coś o moim tacie.'_

"Tęsknisz za nim, prawda?" zapytał doktor i usłyszałam jak prawdopodobnie nalewa napój do naczynia.

"Niestety. Jeszcze żeby o mnie dbał, to by mnie tak nie bolało," była na skraju płaczu. _'O, a więc mój ojciec albo umarł, albo jest zimnym draniem? Cudownie.'_

"Powiedziałaś mu o ciąży?" zapytał cicho podając coś mamie. Zapewne picie, które nalał.

"Nie. Nie widziałam go od-" urwała, jakby słowa nie mogły jej przejść przez gardło. "-tamtego dnia."

Łza upadła na mój policzek. Spojrzała na mnie i pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jej uśmiech. Wytarła delikatnie mokrą plamkę i wzięła łyk napoju.

"Ale teraz mam ją. Moje małe szczęście. Felicie Frei," wytarła swoje łzy i mnie przytuliła. _'Oficjalnie poprzysięgam zemsty! Jak gdzieś zobaczę tego patafiana to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam!'_

"Ja już pójdę. Kalura czeka na mnie w domu. Znając życie zaraz do ciebie przyjdzie," rzekł i usłyszałam jak odchodzi. "Do widzenia, Adelaide, Felicie."

Drzwi się zamknęły. Mama, wcześniej najwyraźniej siedząca, postanowiła wstać. Zmienił się mój punkt widzenia. Mój wzrok napotkał cztery jasne kwadraty. 'O tak! Założę się, że to okno. Może uda mi się coś zobaczyć.' Mama, jakby mnie rozumiejąc, podeszła do okna. Nic nie zobaczyłam oprócz jasności. Mama stała tak kilka minut mocno mnie ściskając i czułam, że jest zaniepokojona. Instynktownie zaczęłam płakać. Bycie niemowlakiem ssie.

"Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie w porządku," powiedziała bardziej jakby do siebie niż do mnie i mnie przytuliła. "Pewnie jesteś głodna," stwierdziła.

Faktycznie. Byłam bardzo głodna, ale dopiero teraz to zauważyłam. Adelaide (bardzo lubię jej imię) usiadła i nakarmiła mnie w tradycyjny sposób. Widać było, że robi to po raz pierwszy, dlatego starałam się hamować dzikie instynkty i być delikatną. Gdy skończyliśmy rytuał pierwszego karmienia ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Mama położyła mnie (prawdopodobnie do kojca) i poszła je otworzyć. Gdy je otworzyła wydała z siebie dźwięk jakby ktoś na nią wpadł, po czym usłyszałam jak ten 'ktoś' zaczął zbliżać się w moją stronę. Podejrzewałam, że to Carla. I miałam rację. Spodziewałam się, że kobieta mnie podniesie i wyściska (czytaj: zje), ale zatrzymała się tuż przed kojcem i zaczęła mi się przyglądać. Zamrugałam.

„Ona jest taka słodka!" krzyknęła.

„Carla, ciszej, bo ją przestraszysz," Adelaide podeszła do kojca i poczułam, że na mnie patrzy. Zważając na okoliczności pewnie z troską.

Carla od razu się uciszyła, ale nadal mi się przyglądała. Po kilku minutach odwróciła się w stronę mojej mamy.

„Ma jego oczy," wyszeptała.

„Wiem," odpowiedziała moja mama i odeszła żeby usiąść. „Zawsze będzie mi o nim przypominała. I nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, czy płakać."

Carla usiadła obok niej i znając życie zastanawiała się co powiedzieć.

„Dalej go kochasz?" zapytała powoli.

„Sama już nie wiem. Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że to już za mną. Ale gdy spojrzałam Felicie w oczy wszystkie uczucia wróciły," przyznała.

„Adelaide, wiem, że te uczucia są dla ciebie ważne, ale musisz pozwolić mu odejść. Masz teraz córkę. Musisz się nią zająć i być dobrą matką," tłumaczyła jej.

"Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale to naprawdę trudne. Zapomnieć wszystko co nas łączyło," rzekła z goryczą w głosie.

"Nic nie mogło was łączyć. Nie zostawiłby cię gdyby cię kochał. Musisz wreszcie przyjąć to do wiadomości," Carla odpowiedziała jej zdecydowanie. "Teraz najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo Felicie. Spróbuj zapomnieć. Nigdy więcej nie będziemy o nim rozmawiać, dobrze?"

Moja mama tylko cicho się zgodziła. Nie widziałam ich, ale na szczęście słyszałam. Postanowiłam, że nigdy nie zapytam mamy o tatę.

"Dobrze, a teraz opowiedz jak to jest rodzić. Wiesz, sama niedługo będę musiała to przeżyć," powiedziała podekscytowana. _'Och, a więc jest w ciąży.'_

Reszta rozmowy potoczyła się w stronę macierzyństwa, więc postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć. Gdy się obudziłam byłam w ramionach mamy. Kalura już najwyraźniej poszła. Znów poczułam głód. Spojrzałam w górę na jej twarz.

"Jesteś głodna, co, Fel?" zapytała i przystąpiła do procedury karmienia. Gdy skończyła, znowu podeszła do okna i poczułam jak się spina.

"Tylko nigdy nie dołączaj do Zwiadowców, jak twój tata, dobrze?" poprosiła drżącym głosem. "Nie chcę stracić i ciebie."

I wtedy mnie olśniło.


	2. Jak zdobyć książki, dziennik i buty

Notatka autorki: Oto pierwszy rozdział. Skończyłam go tylko dzięki świetnej motywacji jaką była recenzja Sary(yyyy - Pani Beton). Tobie dedykuję ten rozdział. Nie zapomniałam o tobie, Mileno. Tobie też bardzo dziękuję.  
>Postanowiłam, że zmienię imię matki Erena z Kalura na Carla, ponieważ wszystkie imiona zapisuję w wersji niemieckiej.<br>Co do tego, że zapisuję dialogi jak w angielskich fanfikach, muszę powiedzieć, że to z przyzwyczajenia. Czytam tylko opowiadania angielskie, więc mój mózg przyjął informację, że tak właśnie należy pisać. XD

Dodatkowa notatka (28.10.2014): Dzisiaj się nad sobą załamałam. Tyle literówek... Na szczęście udało mi się wszystkie szybko poprawić.

Dodatkowa notatka nr 2 (3.11.2014): Dopisałam kawałek rozdziału i zmieniłam formę ze 'wspomnieniowej' na normalną.

Dodtakowa notatka nr 3 (20.11.2014): Najmocniej przepraszam, że tak długo nie dodawałam rozdziałów, ale z powodów osobistych nie będę pisać przez następny miesiąc. Proszę o cierpliwość.

oOoOo

Po moim 'olśnieniu' przez kilka dni zastanawiałam się co mam zrobić. Byłam przyzwyczajona do samotnego życia w małym mieszkanku z całym zapasem książek, filmów, anime i mang. Chodziłam do zwykłej pracy, chociaż byłam geniuszem. Mój plan dnia: spanie, jedzenie, praca, jedzenie, wylegiwanie się przed telewizorem lub przy książce, jedzenie i spanie. I tak codziennie.

Po tych kilku dniach dotarło do mnie, że w tym świecie na pewno tak nie będzie. Gdy już to zrozumiałam i się opanowałam zaczęłam myśleć. Moje 'myślenie' można podzielić na trzy etapy.

1. Etap uzmysławiania:

_'Jeśli moje umiejętności łączenia faktów nadal są sprawne to Carla i Pan Doktorek to rodzice Erena. Eren urodzi się za jakiś miesiąc lub dwa. Czyli za jakieś 10 lat tytani wejdą przez bramę i urządzą sobie imprezę. Cudownie!'_

2. Etap przemyśleń:

_'Czy chcę przeżyć? Ostatnie życie jakie sobie przypominam to to podczas drugiej wojny światowej. Z tego co pamiętam to mieszkałam wtedy w Hiszpanii, więc nie brałam udziału w wojnie. Jestem niedoświadczona. Nie dam sobie rady z tytanami. Zjedzą mnie jak tylko wejdą do miasta. Ale czy dam się zjeść dobrowolnie?'_

3. Etap postanowień:

_'Okej! Wyjadę z mamą z Shiganshiny przed atakiem tytanów i będę przed nimi uciekała do końca życia. Nie będę musiała trenować i walczyć. Tak będzie najlepiej.'_

Postanowiłam, że spróbuję jak najszybciej nauczyć się mówić, pisać i chodzić. Skrócę opisy moich wielu nieudanych prób i powiem, że po 2 miesiącach nauczyłam się mówić, po 3 czytać, po 5 pisać, a po 6 chodzić. Byłam na dużo większym poziomie w porównaniu do Erena, który, mając 5 miesięcy, uczył się dopiero raczkować i mówić 'mama'.

I tak w spokoju minęło kilka lat. Dużo czytałam i się uczyłam. Pewnego dnia mama stwierdziła, że jestem na tyle duża żeby pójść sama do piekarni. Wiedziałam, że droga do niej jest bardzo daleka, a szczególnie dłuży się, gdy na dworze jest dobre 30⁰C, ale i tak byłam szczęśliwa. Taka daleka wycieczka zdarza się rzadko. Położyłam się spać z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Obudziło mnie lekkie szarpnięcie w ramię. Zawsze łatwo było mnie obudzić. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na sprawczynię mojej niespodziewanej pobudki. Przy moim łóżku siedziała Adelaide i lekko się uśmiechała. Jej długie ciemno czerwone włosy opadały na moją pościel, a duże brązowe oczy migotały w blasku świecy.

„Czas wstawać," cicho szepnęła, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z mojej twarzy.

„Która godzina?" zapytałam podnosząc się z łóżka.

„Trzecia trzydzieści," odpowiedziała i wstała z podłogi. „Zrobię ci kanapkę."

„Doo~brze," ziewnęłam i wyszłam spod kołdry. „Brrr! Zimno!" Z powrotem zawinęłam się w ciepłą pościel.

„Sama chciałaś iść do piekarni, mały geniuszu," zawołała mama z drugiego końca naszego małego domu.

A tak. Zostałam ponownie nazwana geniuszem. Pan Doktorek (przyzwyczaiłam się do tego 'imienia') nas odwiedził i tak stwierdził.

ooooo

Czytałam właśnie ciekawą książkę o roślinach leczniczych, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Pobiegłam je otworzyć, a gdy to zrobiłam zobaczyłam Pana Doktorka.

„Dzień dobry. W czym mogę panu pomóc?" zapytałam grzecznie, udając, że nie wiem kim jest.

Spojrzał na mnie szczerze zdziwiony. Uniósł brwi, po czym je ściągnął. Wyglądało to naprawdę przezabawnie, więc nie było dziwnym to, że zaczęłam się głośno śmiać.

„Przyszedłem sprawdzić jak Adelaide sobie z tobą radzi," rzekł ignorując to, że praktycznie tarzałam się po ziemi. No co? Byłam dzieckiem.

Dosłownie w sekundę stała przed nim prawdziwa ja. Twarz wyrażająca kompletne zero i zimne oczy. Tym napadem śmiechu wyleciały ze mnie ostatki emocji.

„Adelaide wyszła przed chwilą odwiedzić swoją siostrę," powiedziałam obojętnym tonem.

Znowu spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. 'To przez moje rozdwojenie jaźni, czy przez to, że mówię mojej własnej matce po imieniu?'

„Rozumiem. Czy mógłbym na nią zaczekać?"

„Oczywiście. Proszę usiąść," odpowiedziałam i wskazałam krzesło.

Usiadł i zaczął mi się przyglądać, najwyraźniej ciekawy co takiego zrobię.

„Herbaty?" zapytałam wesoło. Tak, naprawdę cierpiałam na rozdwojenie jaźni.

„Nie, dziękuję," odparł, próbując ukryć zdziwienie.

Postanowiłam, że jeszcze bardziej go zadziwię. Położyłam się na łóżku, wzięłam do ręki książkę, którą wcześniej czytałam i zaczęłam udawać, że czytam. Tak naprawdę obserwowałam reakcję Pana Doktorka. Uniósł do góry brwi ze zdziwienia (nic nowego), po czym popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

„Och, widzę, że umiesz czytać," rzekł lekko kpiącym tonem. _'Myśli, że tylko udaję? Ma rację, ale to nie oznacza, że nie umiem czytać.'_ „To może przeczytasz mi akapit? To musi być interesująca książka."

„Zaiste jest interesująca. Chętnie panu poczytam, jeśli pan sam nie potrafi," śmiało z niego zakpiłam. '_Co jak co, ale nikt nie będzie ze mnie kpił. To ja kpię z innych.'_ „Ruta ogrodowa jest to pachnące kokosem ziele, pomagające w chorobach oczu, depresji, chorobach kobiecych i wielu innych. Należy dodać ją do wina, ponieważ w ten sposób pozbawia się jej właściwości toksycznych. Roślina ta jest skuteczna przeciw wszelkim śmiercionośnym truciznom," przeczytałam płynnie i bez zająknięcia. _'Hym. I co teraz, Doktorku?'_

Spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony, po czym podszedł i spojrzał do książki. Gdy upewnił się, że naprawdę to przeczytałam, popatrzył się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. _'Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że nie zostanę królikiem doświadczalnym.'_

„No, no, widzę, że jesteś małym geniuszem," powiedział z błyskiem w oczach. '_Uff~'_

ooooo

Powoli wyszłam z pieleszy i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. Mocno się przeciągnęłam, po czym poczłapałam w stronę kuchni.

Nasz dom był bardzo skromnie urządzony. To znaczy skromniejszy niż inne domy w Shiganshinie, bo tutaj wszystkie są skromne. Kuchnia, salon / sypialnia i małe pomieszczenie, które można nazwać łazienką tylko dlatego, że w nim śmierdzi. Wszystko z drewna i to takiego, które wrzuciłabym tylko na opał. Ale zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.

„Fel, chodź! Zrobiłam już kanapki!" usłyszałam wołanie Adelaide.

„Już idę…" wymamrotałam i doczołgałam się do kuchni.

Mama popatrzyła na mnie tylko rozbawiona, po czym podała mi kromkę chleba. Zjadłam ją dosłownie w pół minuty. Z wypełnionym po brzegi żołądkiem byłam już pełna sił. Szybko założyłam spodnie i przerzuciłam torbę przez ramię. Mama dała mi pieniądze na zakupy i pocałowała w czoło.

„Uważaj na siebie," powiedziała zakładając mi włosy za ucho.

„Nic mi nie będzie," zapewniłam ją i wyjęłam włosy zza ucha.

Szybko skierowałam się w kierunku ulicy handlowej i po kilku minutach na nią trafiłam. Mijałam wszystkie stragany i ludzi, którzy próbowali mnie namówić do kupienia jakiś bibelotów.

„Przykro mi. Ja jestem z tych biednych co idą po chleb," odpowiedziałam w końcu do jakiegoś natręta, na którego niestety nie działał wzrok Zaraz Wbiję Ciebie I Te Twoje Szpargały W Ziemię.

Było bardzo gorąco. Dokładnie to był środek lata. Mieszkałam na obrzeżach miasta, a piekarnia była niedaleko wewnętrznej bramy. _'Kto wymyślił żeby piekarnia była na samym końcu ulicy? Zrobili to tak specjalnie żeby było miejsce na kilometrową kolejkę?'_

Po około pół godzinnym marszu po skwierczącej ulicy moje stopy były praktycznie upieczone. Tak. Nie posiadałam butów. Ledwo wystarczało nam na chleb, a o butach można było pomarzyć. W głowie powtarzałam sobie '_Myśl o lodach!'_, ale to wcale nie pomagało.

Obejrzałam się na boki. Budynki wyglądały na bogatsze niż te na skraju miasta.

„A więc nawet w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy jest podział na biednych i bogatych?" usłyszałam chłopięcy głos.

„Raczej na biednych i biedniejszych," wymamrotałam pod nosem i odwróciłam głowę.

Zobaczyłam chłopca w moim wieku. Miał czarne włosy i czekoladowe oczy. To co przykuło moją uwagę to to, że wyglądał na fanatyka gorąca. Miał całkiem schludne ubrania i **buty**. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, jakby właśnie dostał lizaka. Spojrzałam na niego poirytowana. '_Jak on może być taki wesoły? Ja tu idę na bosaka po patelni.'_

Prychnęłam pod nosem i odwróciłam się w drugą stronę. Poczułam na sobie jego wzrok. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco, a on tylko się zaśmiał. _'Spokojnie. To tylko dzieciak. Nie dam się sprowokować.'_

„Jesteś zabawna," stwierdził i szeroko się uśmiechnął. '_Ja mu dam zabawną! Co on sobie myśli?! Że będzie się tak mądrzył?!'_ Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. '_Nie. Spokojnie. Zero emocji.'_ Rozluźniłam dłonie i po kilku sekundach miałam na sobie swój obojętny wyraz twarzy.

„Wiesz, że ukrywanie swoich emocji nie jest zdrowe, prawda? Tak mówi mój tata," powiedział z dumą w głosie.

„Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak wolę podejmować to ryzyko i nad nimi panować," odparłam niewzruszona jego rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

On tylko wzruszył ramionami. Szliśmy w tę samą stronę. Ja go kompletnie ignorowałam, a on robił wszystko żebym zwróciła na niego uwagę. Niestety nic nie działało. Zaczęłam być lekko poirytowana dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął ciągnąć mnie za włosy. Przyśpieszyłam kroku, ale on też przyspieszył. '_Moje wysiłki są daremne. Chyba nigdy się go nie pozbędę.'_ I wtedy zadziałała moc (a raczej tak mi się zdawało), która w moim przypadku rzadko działa.

Szczęście.

Chłopiec nagle stanął, a ja, zdziwiona, że szczęście zadziałało, także. Zaczął się rozglądać.

„Gdzieś tutaj powinien być sklep mojego taty," powiedział ściągając brwi. „Pierwszy raz tu jestem i nie wiem jak wygląda…"

Nagle twarz mu się rozjaśniła.

„Umiesz czytać?" zapytał patrząc na mnie jak na podejrzaną.

„Ta. Jasne, że umiem," odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, chociaż wyczuwałam postęp.

„Super! Który z tych sklepów to sklep z butami?" zapytał radośnie.

Rozejrzałam się. Faktycznie był tam sklep, którego szukał, ale nie miałam zamiaru sprzedać tej informacji za darmo.

„Co będę miała z tego, że ci powiem?" zadałam pytanie i skrzyżowałam ramiona.

Chłopiec chwilę się zastanawiał, kopiąc kamień, po czym odpowiedział radośnie:

„Buty!"

Zamarłam. '_Naprawdę dostanę buty tylko za wskazanie, który to sklep? Ten dzieciak musi mnie wkręcać.'_

„Kłamiesz," stwierdziłam i podstawiłam nogę facetowi który przed chwilą mnie szturchnął. Wstał bardzo prędko, bo pewnie bał się, że ktoś go zobaczy (i tak wszyscy dookoła patrzyli się na niego rozbawieni). Próbował wyczyścić swój zapewne bardzo drogi strój, ale po chwili z jękiem rezygnacji ruszył dalej. Nawet nie wiedział kto był sprawcą jego bliskiego spotkania z ziemią, gdyż szybko zniknęłam pośród tłumu.

Myślałam, że pozbyłam się małego łobuza, który nie dość, że zajął mi dużo czasu i mnie irytował, do dodatkowo chamsko mnie okłamał. Nie. Biegł za mną jak posłuszny piesek. Stanęłam i westchnęłam.

„Za co?" jęknęłam cicho pod nosem po angielsku.

„Co?" zapytał mały ściągając brwi.

„Nic, nic," powiedziałam szybko i odwróciłam się do natręta.

„To co, powiesz mi gdzie jest sklep mojego taty, czy nie?" zapytał zniecierpliwiony znowu kopiąc kamyki.

„Nie," odpowiedziałam krótko i ruszyłam w kierunku piekarni. Śpieszyło mi się, a ten maluch zajmował mój cenny czas.

„Myślałem, że chcesz dostać buty…" zauważył szybko do mnie podbiegając.

Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam w jego stronę. Nie miałam zamiaru marnować więcej czasu, więc przedstawię mu sprawę jasno.

„I tak ich nie dostanę. Wiem, że mnie okłamujesz," powiedziałam poirytowana i odwróciłam się by ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

„Nie-e! Wcale cię nie kłamię! Mój tata ma dużo pieniędzy, więc oddanie butów dziewczynce, która mi pomogła to żaden problem," wytłumaczył. „To co?"

Może i było to głupie z mojej strony, ale mu uwierzyłam. Uniosłam rękę i wskazałam na sklep po drugiej stronie ulicy.

„To ten."

„Dzięki! Zaraz po ciebie przyjdę, tylko sprawdzę, czy tata nie jest zajęty," powiedział i zaczął przechodzić na drugą stronę.

Kątem oka zauważyłam nadjeżdżający wóz. Mama mówiła, że bardzo rzadko cokolwiek tędy jeździ, więc się zdziwiłam. Malec był na środku drogi. Zaczęłam biec i w ostatniej chwili odepchnęłam go mocno do przodu. Sama położyłam się prędko na ulicy i czekałam aż wóz nade mną przejedzie. Nie. Szlachetny Pan Kierowca się zatrzymał.

„Hej, dzieciaku! Nic ci nie jest?" zapytał wychylając się zza drzwi wozu.

„Nie. Po prostu lubię sobie czasami poleżeć na ulicy i posmażyć plecy," rzekłam sarkastycznie pod nosem. „Nie! Nic mi nie jest!" krzyknęłam w jego stronę.

„To dobrze," podszedł do mnie i pomógł wstać. „Prawdziwa z ciebie bohaterka, co? Gdyby nie ty to potrąciłbym tego malca," poklepał mnie po głowie

Stanęłam jak wryta. '_Bohaterka?'_ Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie nazwał. Zawsze byłam geniuszem, ale nigdy bohaterką. Poczułam jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. _'Bohaterka.'_

Chłopiec zdążył już do mnie podbiec z zatroskaną miną.

„Ej, ej, nic ci nie jest, prawda?" zaczął mnie dźgać palcem.

„Nie, wszystko w porządku. Trochę bolą mnie ręce od tego upadku, ale to zaraz przejdzie," powiedziałam obojętnym tonem, znowu przybierając minę bez emocji.'

„Może chcesz coś w nagrodę?" zapytał Pan Kierowca. „Jestem handlarzem zza muru Rose i mam wóz pełen towaru," wskazał palcem na przyczepkę.

_'Hym. Ubiję niezły interes.'_ Uśmiechnęłam się. Weszłam do przyczepki. Było tam mnóstwo książek. Zanim kierowca wszedł za mną to zdążyłam już kilka upchnąć do torby.

„I co? Znalazłaś coś co ci się podoba?" zapytał.

„Nie. Jeszcze myślę," odparłam i udawałam, że się rozglądam.

Pan Kierowca chyba był idiotą, bo wyskoczył z przyczepy. '_Tak. Zostaw biedne dziecko w miejscu pełnym drogich rzeczy. Na pewno nic nie ukradnie.'_

Zabrałam jeszcze kilka interesujących mnie tytułów o zielarstwie, medycynie, inżynierii i historii. Kilka upchnęłam pod bluzkę, a jeden nawet w spodenki. Na szczęście książki w tych czasach nie były zbyt wielkie. Wzięłam dwa największe tomy książek o zielarstwie i coś co szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę.

Dziennik.

Gdy go zobaczyłam wpadłam na pomysł z zapisywaniem wszystkich informacji o SNK. Wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie mi się nie przyda, bo będę wszystko wyraźnie pamiętała przez kilka kolejnych wcieleń, ale i tak – w razie niespodziewanej amnezji, zawsze mam swoje źródło wiedzy.

Zadowolona wzięłam go i zauważyłam, że w zestawie było też wieczne pióro. Rarytas. '_Ach, bardzo udany dzień.'_ Wyskoczyłam z przyczepy, uważając żeby żadna książka nie wypadła mi z tajnych skrytek.

Pan Kierowca stał na zewnątrz słuchając Małego Źródła Problemów, który wyglądał na tak przejętego, że mogłam śmiało założyć, że opowiadał o sytuacji sprzed chwili.

„Przepraszam, czy ma pan może jakiś atrament?" zapytałam ostrożnie zasłaniając miejsca przechowywania ksiąg rękami.

Pan Kierowca najwyraźniej nie zauważył, bo uśmiechnął się promiennie i wszedł do przyczepki. Modliłam się w duchu żeby nie zauważył ubytków w kolekcji tomów przyrodniczych, których wzięłam pięć. Po chwili wrócił i nadal szeroko się uśmiechając wręczył mi kilka butelek z atramentem.

„Widzę, że wybrałaś dwa bardzo ciekawe tomy," zwrócił uwagę na trzymane przeze mnie książki. „A ten dziennik został zrobiony przez mojego przyjaciela. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci dobrze służyć."

_'Człowieku, jesteś za dobry i za bardzo naiwny.'_

„No nic, ja już muszę uciekać. Miło było was poznać," skinął głową, ruszył w kierunku wozu i po chwili odjechał.

„Przepraszam," wyszeptałam. '_To taki dobry człowiek, a ja go okradłam.'_

„Za co?" zapytał mały i popatrzył na mnie zdumiony.

Rozluźniłam się i wszystkie chowane przeze mnie książki upadły z łoskotem na podłogę. Malec popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. Zaczęłam zbierać księgi z ziemi.

„Ukradłaś to," zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie, więc się nie odezwałam. „Dlaczego?"

„Dzieciaku, w tym świecie trzeba wykorzystywać takie okazje," odparłam wyciągając ze spodenek ostatnią książkę.

„Mówisz do mnie jak do dziecka, a jesteś w moim wieku," stwierdził. '_Ups.'_ „Dlaczego?"

„Może kiedyś ci powiem," rzekłam. „To co? Zaprowadź mnie do swojego taty. Coś mi obiecałeś."

Jego twarz od razu rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie odkrył, że jestem mała złodziejką.

„Okej!" zawołał i ruszył w stronę sklepu. „Poczekaj tutaj chwilkę."

Zaczęłam czytać książkę o ziołach leśnych. Zanim wrócił przeczytałam już dwa rozdziały.

„Mój tato powiedział, że możesz sobie wybrać jakie tyko chcesz," rzekł z uśmiechem, ale widziałam, że coś się stało.

„Hej, coś się stało?" zapytałam kierując się z nim w stronę drzwi.

„Nie powiedziałem tacie, że tutaj przyjdę," wyznał. „Mówi, że nie mogę sam jeszcze chodzić po mieście, bo kiedyś nikt mnie nie uratuje i potrąci mnie wóz."

„Nie martw się," odparłam tylko tyle, bo w sumie nie wiedziałam co jeszcze powiedzieć. Chwyciłam za klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi. Na wstępie zostałam przywitana przez barczystego mężczyznę z zabawnie wyglądającym wąsikiem.

„A więc to ty jesteś wybawicielką mojego syna?" zapytał podając mi swoją wielką rękę. Uścisnęłam go za dwa palce. „Taka mała, a już ratuje życia, co? Ciekawe co z ciebie wyrośnie."

Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie, nie za bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

„Proszę, wybierz sobie buty. Mam największy wybór w mieście," odparł z dumą w głosie. '_Najwyraźniej kocha swoją pracę.'_

Rozejrzałam się po sklepie. Było wiele pięknych dziewczęcych pantofelków, ale od razu stwierdziłam, że to nie buty dla mnie. Na jednej z niższych półek znalazłam to czego szukałam. Zwykłe, skórzane wysokie buty. Wyciągnęłam dłoń i zdjęłam je z półki.

„Chcę te."

„Och, bardzo dobry wybór. Świetnej jakości skóra i oczywiście perfekcyjne wykonanie!" zawołał uradowany Pan Od Darmowych Butów, zabierając ode mnie mój nowy nabytek. Zauważył pewnie, że trochę mi niewygodnie z kilkunastoma książkami.

Podszedł do lady i zapakował buty w papierową torbę. Małe Źródło Problemów zabrał pakunek od swojego ojca i mi go podał.

„Wiesz co? Uratowałaś mi życie, a ja nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię," stwierdził.

„Nazywam się Felicie Frei."

„O! Ładne imię! Ja nazywam się Hubert Knef," rzekł, uśmiechając się promiennie.

„Miło mi cię poznać, Hubert," uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie. W końcu zawdzięczałam mu nowe buty i całkiem sporą kolekcję ksiąg. „Przepraszam, ale spieszy mi się. Moim dzisiejszym celem jest piekarnia. I oczywiście, muszę wypróbować moje pierwsze buty."

Przybiłam żółwika z Hubertem (robił to pierwszy raz), uścisnęłam dwa palce Pana Knefa, założyłam buty (książki przełożyłam do torby po butach) i wyszłam ze sklepu.

Oczywiście upał. Ani jednej chmurki. _'W taki cudowny dzień coś musi być nie tak by utrzymać równowagę. '_

Szybkim krokiem zaczęłam zmierzać w stronę piekarni. Z butami na nogach szło się dużo lepiej. Niestety byłam już sporo spóźniona. '_Pewnie będę na końcu kolejki.'_

I miałam rację. W kolejce stało już kilkadziesiąt osób. Na mojej twarzy pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. _'Nie! Muszę być silna! Wytrzymam.'_ Trwało to około pół godziny i dwie kłótnie z wpychająca się do kolejki 'szlachtą', ale wreszcie zdobyłam trzy bochenki chleba. Patrząc na niebo mogłam śmiało stwierdzić, że była godzina szósta.

Zaczęłam biec w stronę domu. Z dwiema torbami (moją osobistą skórzaną wypchaną książkami i z tą po butach także wypchaną książkami) i z chlebem musiałam wyglądać komicznie. O szóstej miałam być najpóźniej już na miejscu.

Gdy wreszcie dobiegłam pod dom, mama stała na ganku i patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem, który widziałam tylko wtedy, gdy raz przyłapała mnie na czytaniu książek późno w nocy.

„Gdzie byłaś tak długo?" zapytała zdenerwowana. Może i nie krzyczała, ale jej wzrok potrafił zabić.

„Oj, mamo, mam ci do opowiedzenia ciekawą historię," westchnęłam głęboko.


End file.
